


Kill The Lights

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Clubbing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hook-Up, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: Sombra is tired of the usual catches during her weekend club prowling. Lucky for her, the unsuspecting new bouncer just got off duty...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You ever joke about writing a fic and then actually write it? And actually start shipping it? The point is, I need help, and there's a MBMBAM reference in here.

This club sucked.

She sat towards the corner of the bar, sipping a cocktail. Every night that she came here was the same thing. She’d sit at the bar, scrolling through her phone until someone caught her eye. They’d come over, buy her another drink, and then they’d go to their place and have boring sex. It wasn’t boring at first, of course. Initially she liked seeing variety in the random people she’d talk her way into bed with. But lately it had all been the same. And it was getting stale.

Even so, she made sure that the only thing any of her partners had in common was that they never learned her name. If they even remembered to ask, her answer would usually take them out of the moment. “What kind of name is ‘Sombra’?” they’d ask. And  _ she'd _ always argue that they didn't need to know each others' names. Because when Monday morning came, she’d disappear for her nine-to-five and only start it all over again come the weekend. One of her coworkers had told her she needed to get out more. This probably wasn’t what she’d had in mind, but it worked well enough for Sombra.

Someone moving towards her caught her attention. She didn’t turn, instead glancing from the corner of her eye as a man slid up to the bar next to her, focused on the bartender. He was tall as hell. Even when he was leaning against the bar, she only came up to his shoulder. He had pale blonde hair that needed some brushing to tame its wild waves and cowlicks. Most interesting were his clothes. Specifically, how plain they were in comparison to the club atmosphere. He was wearing a black tee with some obscure band logo, jeans torn to hell, and heavy boots. This definitely wasn’t his scene.

“Hey, Jamie,” the bartender said, leaning forward. It was hard to hear him over the music. “You’re off?”

“Yeah! Mako’s takin’ over,” the newcomer, Jamie, shouted in response. He had a thick accent, like British if it had drowned itself in a vat of moonshine.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about there being any trouble tonight, then. The usual?”

Jamie nodded, then held up a finger. “Actually - hold that thought. Don’t make it right away! I gotta use the loo.” And with that, he pushed away and disappeared into the crowd. Sombra watched after him, taking another sip of her cocktail. Bouncer, sounded like. It’d explain the outfit.  Once he was out of sight, Sombra turned her attention to the dance floor. There was a girl in the crowd that seemed like a decent prospect. But then she started making out with the guy next to her, and then the girl behind her, and then both at the same time. While it was funny to watch, it meant she was off-limits for tonight.

Only a few minutes passed before she saw the bartender pour a shot and slide it forward. “Ta!” Jamie’s voice sang as he reclaimed his spot at the bar, downing the shot without a second thought.

Well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Sombra took one more drink before glancing at him. “You’re a little out of place.”

Jamie blinked at her. His eyes were a luscious golden brown bordering on orange. “Huh? Oh. Yeah, this ain’t really my scene,” he said. His voice was a lot louder than it needed to be.

“Work here?”

“Yeah. Bouncer. I look just punk enough to scare off the toddlers that try to get in.”

Sombra snorted at that. “Please. You look like you cry after sex.”

Jamie’s eyes narrowed in a glare for a solid two seconds before he burst into laughter. “You look like you got lost on your way to the cyber goth rave under the bridge.”

Oh no he fucking didn’t. Sombra turned to face him now and shot back, “You look like you went to Hot Topic on a budget.”

“You look like a bad extra from  _ Blade Runner_.”

“You look like you peaked in high school as a drug dealer.”

“You look like you would’ve bought from me.”

She paused, stunned at how quickly he’d turned that back on her, then swore under her breath as Jamie cackled. “You can’t just create a continuity like that.”

“Just did. Need another drink?”

Sombra’s glass was nearly empty, but she shook her head. “Nah. I’m heading out after this.”

Jamie nodded, laughing a bit sheepishly as he looked away. “Yeah. Yeah, should probably call it quits tonight, myself.”

The quiet disappointment in his voice told her that she just  _ had _ to see if this could be a thing. So she leaned forward a bit, giving him a peek of her cleavage. “Not much of a party guy, huh?”

Bless him, he tried to be subtle about it. But everything about this guy as a subtle as a car horn, and she saw his eyes flit down. They widened in appreciation of the view before he looked back up at her face. “Nah. Prefer moshin’ to this. But it pays good.”

“I bet. And you get to punch out idiots.” She took an innocent, final sip of her drink and set it down, maintaining her posture.

“Exactly. I mean, I can’t punch too hard ‘cause then they won’t come back and they’ll sue but I can break their nose just a little, y’know? Adrenaline rush.”

Sombra raised her eyebrow. He ran with that a little harder than she thought he would. His social skills seemed a bit lacking, but at least he had a sense of humor that was mostly on par with her own. Definitely a bonus. “Nothing like some blood on your knuckles, huh?”

“Makes ya feel tough.” He glanced away towards the bar again, then turned to her to face her and stick out his hand. “Jamison. Friends call me Jamie.”

He went right for the name. Interesting. She took his hand, lip twitching up. “Call me Sombra.”

Still holding her hand, Jamie tilted his head. ”...That’s Spanish, ain’t it? For... shadow.” He finally let her go, giving her a puzzled look. “Goin’ for some mystery here, sheila?”

“You could say that.”

“Is it workin’ for ya?”

“You tell me.” She finally leaned back against the bar, crossing her legs. The fabric of her dress shifted against the bar stool, showing off a little more skin.

Jamie looked down, and then he looked up again, eyebrows furrowing. He leaned in and said, a little quieter, “Don’t wanna get the wrong impression. You’re hittin’ on me, yeah?”

Sombra’s eyebrows raised at that. He’d managed to get the joke about her name but couldn’t tell she was flirting? Was he really that dense? “Right now, it’s more subtle flirtation.”

“Right.” Jamie nodded and leaned back as though it all made sense now. His cheeks were tinging pink. “Yeah, I ain’t too good at ‘subtle’.”

Sombra couldn’t stop herself. She started to laugh, covering her mouth and turning away so he wouldn’t get offended. “You’re adorable,” she said once she managed to calm down.

“Shut up,” Jamie protested, sounding more and more embarrassed. Which, in turn, made Sombra laugh harder. “Listen, usually it’s ‘hey, wanna bang?’”

“Aw, pobrecito.” Having regained her composure, Sombra swiveled back to face him. She had an inkling she could have a lot of fun with this kid. The only thing left to do was to gauge his interest. “Does that work?”

Jamie wiggled his hand in a ‘maybe’ gesture. “Depends on the context.”

“Hm. So what if I asked you that right now?”

Jamie paused, giving her one more quick glance-over. It seemed to occur to him only then that she was serious, so now he was giving her his full attention. “Hm. Uh. Well, I’d probably check that I wasn’t dreamin’. Because usually people as pretty as you are just pullin’ my leg.”

Her lip twitched up into a smile again. Awkward as he was, his sincerity was charming. “What can I say? You’ve won me over.”

“Was it the banter? I’m real good at that.”

“The banter helped.” Sombra pulled out her phone and called for a taxi, standing up and nodding to the front door. “Follow me.” She pushed her way through the crowd and into the cool autumn air outside. It took a few seconds for him to trail out behind her. “Taxi gets here in two minutes. You’re gonna decide whether you wanna do this by then. Okay?”

Jamie straightened up at that. “Uh. Okay.”

“Great. Because I need to be upfront since this usually scares them off. I’m feeling like a bit of a dom tonight. You okay with that?”

Jamie was silent for a moment. She looked at him again and he was looking back at her, stunned. “Uh,” he finally said, clearing his throat. “I mean. You want hard limits? You got somethin’ particular in mind?”

Sombra turned away so he wouldn’t see her smirk at that. “Maybe.” She turned back and put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. She had to stand on her tip-toes to reach. It was a risk to show her hand, but she was curious what his reaction would be.

When she pulled away, Jamison’s cheeks had gone pink again. He started to nod vigorously. “Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Yeah. Okay.”

“You’re in, then?”

“Only if you ask.”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Wanna bang?”

The taxi pulled up just as he said “Yep!”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> behold, the reason this fic has two chapters instead of just one! i’m sorry orz

Sombra liked to think she could read people. And as Jamie sat next to her in the back seat, idly bouncing his knee, she could read a lot about him. If the way he talked and jittered around was any sign, he wasn’t quite ‘all there’. He smelled like smoke, but not cigarette smoke. A firebug, maybe? But what was really important was that he was kink-friendly. And given his reaction to her proposal, he was  _ very  _ secure in his sexuality.

She didn’t speak again until the taxi had dropped them off and she was unlocking the front door. Jamie had spent the whole trip sneaking glances at her, opening his mouth as though he wanted to say something, and then changing his mind. Her silence was clearly making him uneasy.

“Take your shoes off,” she said as she pushed the front door open. “You look like you jump in mud as a hobby.”

“ _ You _ look like - wait. Were you startin’ another bit?”

“No, I was being serious.” Jamie coughed, kicking off his boots and placing them next to the door. As soon as the door closed, Sombra reached behind him to lock it. “Do you need build-up or do you want to launch right in?” she asked, letting her voice drop a bit.

“I’m just a house guest,” he replied after a moment of thought and a sheepish laugh. “Think the host should decide that, maybe.”

“Good answer.” With that, she grabbed his wrist and led him to the couch. Second-hand and faux leather, but she’d cleaned it up enough that no one could tell. In a show of strength that surprised Jamie (if his little yelp was any sign), she pushed him down onto the couch. Then, she hiked up her dress just enough to comfortably climb onto his lap, straddling his hips.

“Launchin’ in,” Jamie said, hands still sitting on the cushions to his sides. “Got it. No need to go slow, yeah?”

Oh god, he was a nervous talker. Sombra shut that down by leaning in to kiss him. His lips kept moving for a second before he realized what was happening. And finally, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She hummed in approval, pulling her hands down his chest. Now that she had his full attention, he wasn’t a bad kisser. But she didn’t want to get too comfortable; she still needed to change.

In the meantime, she pulled away to slip her fingers under his shirt and pull it over his head. He gladly helped, shimmying out of it and tossing it across the room. And holy hell, he was buff. He giggled as she traced the curves of his abs with an impressed whistle. “Careful,” he sang. “I’m ticklish.”

Sombra laughed quietly. She pulled a hand up and curled her fingers in his hair, yanking his head forward into her neck. He immediately understood what to do, kissing her neck with a surprising gentleness. “Good boy,” she said, smiling as he sucked in a sharp breath. She kept her hand on the back of his head, guiding him lower. He touched her shoulder to start pulling down one of the straps of her dress, but then hesitated. “Go ahead. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

“Bonza,” he said, voice rising with excitement. She didn’t get a chance to ask what the hell that meant before he pulled down the straps of her dress and moved back in, lips parting to suck on her skin.

Sombra purred, tilting her head to the side. “No hickies,” she muttered, settling her free hand on his side. He grumbled quietly, but thankfully, kept his teeth away from her neck.

When he pulled away to readjust, she leaned back in to kiss him and take his bottom lip between her own teeth. Jamie made a little sound of pleasure at that, his hands drifting down to start pulling down the front of her dress. She let him; she was going to be taking the entire thing off soon anyway. Might as well let him have this bit.

When his hands started to drift behind her back, she pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him back against the couch. She wagged her finger, adjusting to lean to the side with one leg draped across his lap. “Not yet.”

Jamie pouted at her for only a second before she started to undo his belt. At that point, he quickly changed his tune, his head rolling back against the couch. “Haven’t forgotten your promise,” he mumbled, lifting his hips up so Sombra could pull his belt off.

“We’re getting there,” she replied, leaning in to kiss his cheek. At this point, she wished she hadn’t worn the transfer-proof lipstick. She would’ve loved to leave a stain behind. In the meantime, she had to make do with slowly undoing his jeans and watching him try not to shiver. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Have you looked at me, sheila? I’m no saint.”

She kissed him one more time and stood, sliding her dress down her hips and slinging it over her shoulder. If Jamie had been un-subtle about looking at her chest in the bar, he was downright ogling her now. She let herself feel a little glimmer of pride before she turned around, smiling a little at the sound of disappointment he made. “Get comfy,” she called back as she went to her room.

Sombra took her time, taking a moment to enjoy partial nudity as she changed. As much as she loved the underwear set she’d worn to the club, it didn’t mesh with what she had planned next. As she headed back out to the living room, she called, “I’d say I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, but I’m really not.”

She heard him adjust on the couch and clear his throat. “I figured you want to build up the...” He trailed off as she stepped into view, standing in the center of her living room with a hip cocked. “Anticipation. Wow.”

There was that feeling of pride again, seeing his eyes glued to the strap-on harness and flesh-colored dildo she was wearing. It made her feel warm and fuzzy. “Yeah?”

“What a beaut,” he breathed, sitting a little further upright as she approached.

“You any good with your mouth, Jamie?”

“Good at runnin’ it, some might say,” he joked, but his smile faded when she gave him a pointed look. “Uh - yeah. Haven’t gotten any complaints, anyway.”

“Great.” She moved to stand in front of him, taking hold of the back of his head one more time and pulling him forward. “Don’t disappoint.”

Jamie nodded, sliding forward to sit on the edge of the couch and wrap a hand around the base of the strap-on. Definitely not his first time in this position. Sombra dug her fingers against Jamie’s scalp and pulled him even closer. Not so much a hint as it was a giant wrecking ball swinging down with a sign that said ‘suck me off’ on it. Thankfully, he got the point. He licked his lips and leaned in, tilting his head to start sucking just below the head. Sombra hummed quietly in approval, relaxing her grip a little.

He took his time, working his way down and then up again, punctuating with quiet sighs. Finally, he pulled back and let the head slip between his lips. “Very nice,” she drawled, pulling her fingers through his hair before pushing on the back of his head.

He easily took in more of her with a pleased noise in the back of his throat, eyes drifting shut. He sucked on her like it was the real thing, seeming to forget that she couldn’t actually feel most of this. She could feel the friction, the base of the strap-on rubbing against her with each bob of his head, but aside from that, it was all visual. But he was so enthusiastic that she couldn’t bring herself to tell him.

Even so, it was definitely a major turn-on. She rolled her hips forward, timing along to each movement of his head so they were in sync. Jamie made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper at that, digging the fingers of his unoccupied hand into the leather couch. “Mmh - you’re good at this, Jamie,” she goaded once they’d set a good rhythm.  He found time between thrusts to giggle, settling his hand on her hip. She allowed it for now, noting with a small bite of her lip how rough his hands were.

This dildo was one of her favorites; not too long, just firm enough to be multipurpose. But the fact that Jamie eventually took all of her in was still a pleasant surprise. She could feel it bump the back of his throat and it sent a shiver down her spine. She pulled him away, taking some deep, shaking breaths to calm herself down. “Well,” she finally said, looking down on him.

He had to wipe away a string of drool from his lip before he answered with a shaky laugh. “Well. Let’s just say I usually rein in more blokes than sheilas.”

“Aw. Well, not tonight.” She pulled away so she could lean down and press a firm palm between his legs. Jamie grunted, shifting his hips upward to meet her. He’d definitely enjoyed that, if the fact he was already almost fully hard was any sign, but she wagered to herself that she do better than that. She climbed back onto the couch, maneuvering so she had enough room to slide her hand up and down at a grueling pace.

“Ngh! Killin’ me, sheila.” He clenched his fingers, which squeaked against the leather couch and dug into her hip.

“Poor Jamie,” she replied, unable to hide her amusement. His eyes alternated between squeezing shut and looking at her in a mild form of awe. She couldn’t help but ask, “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” he said, cracking an eye open to grin at her. “Kind of always wondered about this, anyway.”

Sombra cooed, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. “Lucky night for you, huh?”

“Unless you plan on slippin’ me a mickey and sellin’ my kidney on the black market.”

“Not today, Jamie.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling again as he snickered. She took extra pleasure in how the snicker turned into a strangled groan as she drew a finger along the length of his cock. And now she was kind of regretting taking this direction because he was long as hell.

But she'd locked into this. So she swung her legs to straddle Jamie again, taking hold of the strap-on and pressing it firm against the growing tent in Jamie’s boxers. “Mmnn - you know how to handle that thing.” Both of his hands raised to settle on her hips now, shifting his hips up to grind against her.

“I know a few tricks.” She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into her again. He immediately continued peppering her shoulders with kisses and suckles. Only now, it was punctuated with thick moans as he got harder against her.

She kept rocking against him, letting her head fall back. The sounds that she pulled out of Jamie’s throat were wonderful to listen to. She got so lost in them that she didn’t even notice Jamie’s hands move behind her back and start to unclasp her bra until he’d already done it.

Sombra pulled back with a little gasp of surprise, quickly covering to look coy as she pressed a finger against Jamie’s nose. “Without even asking?” She pulled back to let her bra slip off, tossing it to be forgotten on the floor somewhere. “Rude.”

“Sorry,” he said, sounding not even remotely sorry, his hand settling on her hips. “God, you’re a beaut, though.”

“I know.” She slid her hands up her chest, grinding on Jamie a little harder in retaliation before slipping back off of him and holding a hand out. “Come on.”

He blinked at her, then took her hand and stood with a grunt. It took him a few tries to get upright. “That couch will eat ya alive, huh?” he said, glancing back at the couch.

Sombra pulled his attention back onto her, stroking his cheek with mock affection. “Just like me.” She paused, immediately regretting saying that even as Jamie snickered to himself. She tugged on his hand, leading him down the hallway. “I can’t believe I said that. Come on, lover boy.”

She had one of those light sliders in her bedroom for dramatic effect. She turned it on just high enough that they could see each other and where they were going. Then, she settled on the bed, leaning back on her hands. “So. Face-to-face? Top, bottom, what’s your preference here?”

Jamie looked back at her for a long moment, suddenly looking sheepish. One second of asking his thoughts on this was enough to make him shy. Sombra idly thought to herself that she could start to find this asshole cute. Finally, he took a deep breath and sat next to her. Whatever he was going to do next was put on pause as he bounced on the mattress for a second. “Goddamn. You loaded or somethin’? This is nice.”

They always loved the mattress. Sombra chuckled quietly as Jamie composed himself and slowly lay back on the bed, trying to look alluring and failing. Sombra sighed and stood, lifting up his legs and forcibly pulling his knees apart to hook her fingers under the waistband of his boxers again. “Making me do all the work. You’d better be worth it.”

Jamie grinned at her, all shyness gone as he lifted his hips. “If I’m not, I’ll give ya the gift receipt.”

Sombra rolled her eyes and slid his boxers down, tossing them to be lost in the darkness of her room. And now that he was fully exposed, she took a second to be the one to do the ogling. Spread out on her bed like this, panting more with each moment of stillness - well, he wasn’t a catch, but something about him was charming.

She pulled away to reach into her nightstand for two things. First, a condom for easier clean-up. Second and most obviously, lubricant. “You’re going to talk to me,” Sombra said, rolling the condom over her strap-on and smearing lubricant on her fingers.

“I’m good at talkin’.”

“Good.” She let the lube warm up on her fingers before sliding them down, gently pressing against his hole. Thankfully, she had the wisdom to take off her artificial nails while she was getting dressed.

That seemed to send a jolt through Jamie, and he inhaled sharply through his nose, squeezing his legs around her waist again. Sombra laughed, pressing forward to lift his hips up a little more. She carefully slipped in one finger, then two, pausing to relish in the happy little sigh Jamie let out in response. “That’s right,” she said, struggling to sound composed. “Feel good? Not too uncomfortable?”

“Yeah - god, you’re killin’ me here.”

“Don’t worry. We’re almost there.” She pressed her fingers further in, slowly fucking him with her fingers until he  _ growled _ . She’d never made someone growl before, but it seemed like a pretty clear sign that foreplay was over. She pulled out a little roughly, reaching for a tissue to wipe her fingers off on. As she rubbed more lubricant on the strap-on, she asked, “Out of patience?”

“Got about five seconds before I give up, throw ya down, and break your hips.”

Sombra tsked, stepping back a little. “That’s not nice.”

He whined, looking up at her with a petulant frown that quickly turned apologetic. “Sorry. Just bein’ honest.”

“Violence doesn’t solve everything.” She couldn’t help but smile as she mockingly chastised him, moving back in to press the head of the strap-on against him. “Hmm. Let’s say that’s strike one.”

“Three strikes?” Jamie guessed, brow creasing as he struggled to keep his composure.

“Yup. Don’t get to three and we’ll be fine.” She leaned forward, using her free, clean hand to tap him on the shoulder and regain his focus. “Don’t think we’ll need it, but you mentioned hard limits. That mean you got a safe word too?”

Jamie laughed quietly at that. “Brisance.”

“Got it.” With that, she pulled his legs apart just a little more and, gripping her strap-on for stability, pushed her hips forward until she slipped inside of him.

“Nice,” he sighed, his head rolling back onto the mattress. His eyebrows furrowed when she started to gently thrust forward. Sombra had to force herself to breathe slowly, move slowly, just take it slowly.

It was bizarre to be on the other side of this. She’d fucked a few girls with this strap-on before, but with a guy, it was definitely... different. She got halfway in before deciding it was safe to up the ante a little, making each snap of her hips just a little harsher. That was a good decision, if the high whine-bordering-on-moan that Jamie let out was any sign. “That’s good, huh?” she asked, digging her fingers into his thighs just a little.

“Dreamy,” he said, eyes half-open and unfocused as he stared up at her. Something in his eyes seemed... awed by her. This made her breath catch in her throat, and she rewarded that expression by pushing deeper, sliding in nearly to the hilt. She couldn’t hold back a quiet, pleased sound as Jamie groaned in delight. Sombra leaned forward, propping herself upright with one hand on the bed and the other pushing Jamie’s hips up, and started to fuck him in earnest now. This finally coaxed a proper moan out of Jamie, who grit his teeth and clutched his thighs tighter around her. “Fuck!“

'Fuck', indeed. She was really wishing she'd shelled out for one of those vibrating strap-on dildos. The visual aspect - seeing him melt like putty underneath her - was making her wetter than a hurricane, and the friction of the strap-on was... surprisingly stimulating. She hadn't expected to be getting so much out of this on her end. Sombra bit her lip, lowering a hand to wrap around his cock and start lazily pumping him.

"C-careful," Jamie stammered, whimpering quietly even as he ground himself against her cock. "Don"t wanna fire off too early." She laughed softly at that, keeping her grip light and easy to abide with his wishes. God, but she just wanted to destroy him right now. The thought of utterly wrecking him coaxed a quiet sigh out of her, but she forced herself to take it slow.

Thankfully, the thick moan that came out of him when she angled his hips just right and thrust just hard enough distracted her from her predicament, and she laughed breathlessly, snapping her hips forward to hit that spot again. "Sorry," she drawled, breath hitching a little with effort. Her hand still hadn't left his dick, jerking him off much slower than she was actively fucking him - a little teasing cherry on top more than anything. "That sound's too good to pass up on."

He scraped his fingers down her thighs before his hands fell back up by his head, clawing into the comforter. At this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer, but she was okay with that. She was ready to rip this damn harness off and sit on his face until she got off or he suffocated. She couldn't help but moan quietly at the thought, letting her head fall back for just a second and letting the pace slow just a little.

"Gettin' into it, sheila?" Jamie grinned up at her with one eye open. He looked almost delirious, but still lucid enough to goad her. "S'a good look."

She couldn't be bothered to deny it, flipping her hair over her shoulder and grin down at him. The sharp breath he took was a pretty good indicator that he was ready to blow. So she picked up the pace of her hand to match the thrust of her hips, murmuring softly, "You've been good. Go ahead, babe."

Any boldness that Jamie had mustered up disappeared between her cock and her hand, and his mouth twitched down into a brief grimace. "F-fuckin' -" It didn't take much more before he tensed and came  _ hard _ , spilling over her hand and onto his stomach with a gasp. Sombra stopped, temporarily losing herself in watching him fall apart underneath her. "Goddd... damn..."

"Good?" She tried to sound composed, but she could hear a lilt to her voice that betrayed her.

"Yeah..." Jamie opened a single eye to look at her, a content smile spreading across his face. "You're a menace with that thing."

Sombra huffed, pulling out just slowly enough to draw out another whine from him, and leaned against the bed to take a few deep breaths. That had gotten her more worked up than she'd expected, and she wanted to get the harness off before doing anything else. "I get that a lot."

Jame noticed her struggle, sliding forward to reach out for her as his smile turned predatory. "C'mon, sheila. All that hard work's not gonna be for nothin', right?"

Oh. Wow, damn. His voice had dropped, hoarse and inviting. Sombra had already been halfway through cleaning up, but that tone sent a nice chill down her spine and straight between her legs. She unhooked the harness, shed her panties, tossed the used condom into the wastebin next to her nightstand, and took his hand, climbing up to kneel over him.

He didn't waste time. As soon as she was in reach, he took her by surprise and craned his neck to draw his tongue along her cunt. "¡ _ Mierda _ !" she gasped, unable to stop herself and momentarily losing her composure. "Jamie -"

He couldn’t reply, of course; instead, he laughed against her, hands rising to her hips to shift them to give him more room to eat her out like his life depended on it. Sombra shuddered, curling her fingers into his hair and holding on for dear life. She had lost control of this so quickly and she had no idea how it happened. But honestly, she wasn’t going to start complaining.

His nose bumped her clit, and she nearly came right there, tossing her head back to cry out in pleasure. His enthusiasm more than made up for his sloppiness, his tongue darting around like it couldn’t decide where to focus on. Not that it mattered - she’d gotten off on worse attempts at oral, anyway. Hell, he could just lay there and not move at all and she’d probably find a way to come.

Jamie’s fingers dug into her skin, pulling her down onto his face as he giggled quietly to himself. She ground down, both out of a desire for  _ more _ as well as a petulant gesture to put him back in his place. But one last drag of his tongue along her clit and it all melted away as she was driven over the edge and came with a shout. The neighbors were probably going to hate her after tonight, but she didn’t quite care, momentarily lost in pleasure.

It was only when she’d started to come down that she realized Jamie was speaking. His voice was muffled against her skin, and she pulled up to look down on him, furrowing her brow. He was breathing heavily, licking his lips before saying meekly, "Brisance".

Sombra blinked down at him, momentarily lost before it came back to her. His goddamn safe word. She laughed, rolling off of him to collapse onto her back. "Fuck - sorry."

"S’alright. Was just gettin’ hard to breathe down there." She swatted him on the shoulder, and he giggled again.

It took a few minutes for her to recover, watching idly as Jamie stood and collected his boxers from the floor with something of a grimace every time he had to bend over. She got a bit of a kick out of that. "You’re not bad, bouncer," she drawled, hanging over the bed to grab her panties and properly put her harness away. "You work every weekend?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder and winked, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "Pretty much. Why?"

Sombra stretched before standing, feeling the slickness between her thighs and sighing. "That club’s my go-to. I’ll probably be seeing you there a lot."

Jamie pondered that as he slid his boxers back on, pursing his lips in thought. "Well. Wouldn’t mind bumpin’ into you again if you’re bored enough."

Sombra kissed him on the cheek again, smiling. "Good boy."

She let him wash his mouth out and get dressed at his own pace before playfully shoving him out the door, slapping him on the ass for good measure and laughing as he winced. He pouted back at her for just a moment before breaking back into a smile and heading down the stairs. She closed the door behind him, leaning against it once it was locked and letting herself smile languidly. Now  _ that _ was worthy of being called a hook-up.


End file.
